Talk:Ezreal/@comment-3238314-20120605220359/@comment-3238314-20120605235219
It's not just the lack of cc. It's the low damage output that people glorify as being "super high". With the exception of the global ultimate, every generic AP champ does his job better, damage wise and utility wise. People counter this fact saying that he can apply lich bane from 1100 range, without considering a few mechanics problems that actually matter alot: *he needs alot of farm to get to his lich bane and to establish a decent level of AP. *even once he gets lich bane, that damage is physical, which, shortly put, is a major fuck you to void staff. If you don't think this is important, you haven't been playing games against opponents that matter, again shortly put. *for a most part of the game, your extremely incredible damage output comes from W, which you will max first. one attack damage ability that deals mediocre damage every 7 seconds is the death of your early/mid game, when you're supposed to shine. *You can't farm and push. Don't give me the shit about how you have the ultimate. I know how much damage it does, you'll need to stack ap fast (read as "get fed as balls") for it to kill more than 4 minions from full health, since the damage from target to target drops like a motherfucker. Besides, you just wasted your ~50-60 seconds cooldown ultimate (because your Q is still high-ish cooldown because you are leveling it last, and you can't spam it on cooldown, because ganks, going back to base, roaming), which is 50-60 seconds of being useless. The useless period drops to a whopping ~35, 40 cooldown in a best case scenario when you finally get 40% cdr, but at this point in the game, you should already have had most of your items so farming is useless! and you're still close to useless without your ult. *All your skills are skillshots. This means even the guy who says he always hits. Your Q will be blocked by the tanky bruisers, and it will BLOW because they stacked armor most likely to counter the ad carry on your team, because he's actually being a threat. Even if you do manage to not hit the tanks, you can still easily miss the enemy team. And while you're waiting for cooldowns, the enemy team just beat the shit out of yours. *You noticed i didn't mention E as a source of damage for him. That is because it's not used for damage. If you just used it for damage a) it hit the tank, and because you just blew your only escape, you just got cc'd and killed to deathl b) you are simply cleaning up after your team mates won the team fight, which is completely useful, just like my sarcasm here. *Passive wasted. *You wasted a slot in building him ap, a slot which could have been taken by a champ that not only deals the ammount of damage you deal, but he probably deals even more, and does it easier and better. Like, you could have picked Twisted Fate, who has a better poke, a better way to apply lich bane procs because he turns it into magic damage, and has extra added value because of utility, and his "almost" global is tons more useful for the team in early/mid, as well as late game team fights. He is playable, and CAN do well, but... he's still a very big "WHY" when it comes to playing him AP, because its functionality is extremely situational.